volver a empezar
by belen26
Summary: al regresar de los campos eliseos tras derrotar a hades y llegar al inframundo atena ve que ikki quiere enterrar a pandora pero ella le detiene ya que quiere ver sus recuerdos al verlos se da cuenta de que ella fue engañada y que tambien ayudo a ikki a cruzar los campos eliseos asi que le da una nueva oportunidad y le revive (el resto del resumen dentro de la historia) yuri
1. Chapter 1

Ella despierta y sale corriendo y ve como el castillo quedo reducido a escombros eso la destroza porque era su hogar pero entiende porque atena le dio una nueva oportunidad pero empezar de cero para ella es difícil,y parece que nadie la puede ayudar hasta que ocurre lo que nadie se imagino pandora llegara a convertirse en master eso hace que saber después de haber destruido el santo grial y después de despedirse de shiro y volver a su época siente el llamado de pandora y se vuelve a dormir y va al santuario atena entiende el motivo de la llegada de saber y la lleva con pandora y empieza una relación de amistad entre las dos pero tambien de master y servant aunque saber ve como esta pandora y lo que le cuesta no asustarse fácilmente asi que empieza a ayudarla y entre las dos empieza algo mas que una relación de master y servant parece que el amor llega a las dos podrá saber hacer que pandora sea una persona diferente

Todos regresaban de los campos elíseos después de que atena derrotara a hades,mientras regresaban,ikki ve a Pandora y se acerca

Ikki: lo menos que puedo hacer por ti es enterrarte (se acerca,para cargarla)

Saori: ikki espera

Ikki: que pasa atena

Saori: (se acerca a pandora) quiero ver algo (le toca su cabeza y puede ver sus recuerdos,y ve todo lo que vivió cuando era una niña,y también ve como termino muerta) así que fuiste engañada,y creíste algo que jamás te lo darían,pero recordaste de nuevo todo lo que viviste y ayudaste a ikki,bueno,creo que te mereces una nueva oportunidad (mientras hace brillar su cosmo que rodea a pandora y después de un rato deja de brillar) espero que funcione

Shun: pero saori que hiciste

Saori: ya lo verán

Pandora: (su cuerpo sentía que estaba en las sombras,pero en ese momento vio a dos personas,y se dio cuenta de que eran sus padres,quiso acercarse,pero escucho que su mama le decía aun no es hora regresa,lentamente abre los ojos) mama no

Ikki: (sorprendido) saori que hiciste

Pandora: (se levanta y los ve) no puede ser (sale corriendo)

Ikki: pandora espera

Hyoga: saori porque la reviviste

Saori: vi en sus recuerdos,solo era una niña inocente,creyendo algo que no le iban a dar jamás

Shyriu: la engañaron en que sentido

Saori: le darían la vida eterna

Shun: pero después de lo que hizo

Saori: aunque no lo creas shun,ayudo a ikki a llegar a los campos elíseos,y eso se considera una traición y por eso la mataron

Hyoga: decidiste darle una nueva oportunidad

Saori: así es

Ikki: será mejor ir tras ella (todos se alejan y empiezan a salir del inframundo

Pandora: (corre por todo el inframundo,hasta que llega al castillo,pero todo era escombros,igual sigue corriendo,pero se detiene ya que el pecho le empezó a doler,y ve como todo estaba destruido) no,esto no pudo haber pasado,porque (cae de rodillas junto a los escombros del lugar que fue su hogar,y sin poder evitarlo se pone a llorar)

Saori: (le ve) shun regresa con los demás al santuario,ikki ven conmigo

Shun: de acuerdo (se va al santuario)

Ikki: de acuerdo (la sigue)

Saori: (no sabe que pasara,pero se acerca y le toca el hombro) pandora lamento que tu hogar haya quedado a escombros

Pandora: (sigue llorando,y escucha la voz de atena,y que le toca el hombro,y se levanta y se da la vuelta y le da una cachetada) no debió haberlo hecho,era mejor que estuviera muerta

Saori: (se toca la mejilla) solo lo hice por darte una nueva oportunidad

Pandora: no lo hubiera hecho (sigue llorando)

Ikki: (se acerca) pandora tranquilízate

Pandora: no le entiendes,ya no tengo nada,mejor para mi era estar muerta así por lo menos,podría estar con mis papas,aquí no tengo nada,mi hogar acaba de ser destruido

Ikki: (le toca el hombro) no estás sola,ahora tenemos que irnos

Pandora: ya perdí todo,no tengo nada (empieza a llorar nuevamente)

Saori: será mejor irnos

Ikki: de acuerdo (toma a pandora y se van al snatuario)

Saori: ikki llévala a uno de los cuartos del templo principal,llamaré al médico

Ikki: de acuerdo (se la lleva)

Shun: la trajiste

Saori: si

Shun: pero creo que esta demasiado alterada

Saori: llamare en este mismo instante al medico

Shun: esta bien (se va con ikki)

Una hora después

Doctor: (llega al santuario) hola saori

Saori: hola doctor

Doctor: que paso,me llamaste de urgencia

Saori: si venga le explicare (le cuenta todo lo que paso,hasta que llegan al cuarto) les dire a ikki y shun que ya llego

Doctor: de acuerdo esperare

Saori: (entra al cuarto) y como esta

Ikki: no para de llorar

Shun: esta con los nervios alterados

Ikki: hemos hecho lo que hemos podido,pero no se calma

Shun: y ahora si no sabemos que hacer

Saori: pues el doctor esta aquí

Shun: que bueno

Saori: lo hare entrar (se acerca) doctor puede entrar

Doctor: gracias (ve a pandora que estaba llorando,y se acerca y la revisa,y su cara es seria) tendrán que salir un rato

Ikki: de acuerdo vamos shun

Shun: esta bien

Saori: vamos (los tres salen del cuarto)

Ikki: supongo que tendremos que esperar

Shun: pues vi que el doctor puso cara seria

Saori: también lo vi

Shun: entonces nos toca esperar

Saori: así es (les tocaba esperar hasta que después de media hora ven que el medico sale) y como esta

Doctor: sufrió una crisis nerviosa bastante fuerte

Ikki: y ahora como esta

Doctor: le aplique una inyección,con eso se quedara dormida pronto

Shun: funcionara

Doctor: si,en la mañana vendré a verla

Saori: de acuerdo doctor gracias

Doctor: de nada

Saori: (mira a ikki y shun) llevare al doctor que revise a seiya,ustedes dos,será mejor que vayan a descansar

Shun: esta bien saori

Saori: vamos doctor,quiere que revise a otra persona

Doctor: de acuerdo (la sigue)

Shun: me iré a dormir hermano

Ikki: esta bien

Shun: te quedaras con pandora

Ikki: seguramente

Shun: de acuerdo hermano me iré a dormir buenas noches (se va al otro cuarto)

Ikki: que descanses (entra al cuarto y ve que pandora dejo de llorar,pero ahora miraba al techo y se acerca) ya vas a estar mejor tranquila,todo esta bien ahora lo que tienes que hacer es descansar,porque no intentas dormir

Pandora: (le ve y le toma la mano) no te vayas

Ikki: me quedare a tu lado ahora mejor duerme (se sienta a lado de ella y le acaricia el cabello,ella sonríe y la inyección hace efecto y poco a poco empieza a quedarse dormida,ikki se queda a su lado acompañándole y sabe también que es un nuevo comienzo para ella,y que tendrá que empezar de cero,pero le ayudara,con esos pensamientos,se queda con ella,cuidándola)


	2. Chapter 2

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,después de la pelea con hades y de que apolo les diera una nueva oportunidad ahora saori estaba en plan de crear palestra mientras que pandora estaba mas tranquila,pero aun le costaba,ya que el no haber tenido contacto con ninguna persona,se asustaba y se ponía nerviosa,marin y sheena le ayudaban bastante también los otros,ahora se estaba levantando,y mientras se cambiaba de ropa,se acuerda de lo que hablo un mes atrás con la diosa atena

Flash back

Un mes atrás

Al día siguiente de haber regresado al santuario

Pandora: (se despierta con los primeros rayos del sol,y se sienta en la cama,y se da cuenta de que estaba sola) no entiendo,como es que estoy viva de nuevo,quien lo hizo (no recuerda,que sufrió una crisis nerviosa)

Saori: (entra al cuarto y la mira) veo que ya despertaste

Pandora: (la mira) diosa atena (se quiere levantar)

Saori: (le detiene) mejor no lo hagas,quedate en la cama

Pandora: el que este aquí eso quiere decir que gano la guerra

Saori: así es,hades fue derrotado

Pandora: entiendo

Saori: y te estarás preguntando porque estas viva

Pandora: si,y como llegue al santuario,porque de seguro este lugar es le santuario no es cierto

Saori: si,este es el santuario,no te acuerdas que paso

Pandora: no,la verdad es que no recuerdo

Saorio: (le iba a decir,pero mejor prefiere callarse) pues te reviví y por eso estás en el santuario

Pandora: diosa atena porque lo hizo

Saori: pues cuando regresamos de los campos elíseos,ikki iba a enterrarte,pero le detuvo porque quería ver tus recuerdos,y ahí vi,como fuiste engañada,creyendo que te darían la vida eterna,y también vi que ayudaste a ikki,a cruzar los campos elíseos,y que por eso te mataron

Pandora: los traicione,y la traición en el inframundo se paga con la muerte

Saori: lo se,pero fue por eso que te di una nueva oportunidad

Pandora: no entiendo,después de lo que hice

Saori: pandora creo que en las segundas,terceras,hasta cuartas oportunidades

Pandora: me dio una nueva oportunidad

Saori: claro que si,aunque se que tendrás que empezar de cero

Pandora: claro que si,ya que nunca he tenido contacto con las personas

Saori: lo se,pero te ayudaremos

Pandora: pero no creo que les agrade mi presencia aquí

Saori: he hablado con todos,y les explique,así que no tendrás ningún problema

Pandora: de acuerdo

Saori: bien iré a traerte el desayuno,porque de seguro tienes hambre

Pandora: pues la verdad si

Saori: te traeré el desayuno (se levanta y sale del cuarto)

Pandora: gracias diosa atena (ve que se va y se queda pensando) nueva oportunidad,será difícil,ya que me tocara empezar de cero

Fin del flash back

Marín: (entra al cuarto) buenos días pandora

Pandora: (ya se había terminado de vestir) buenos días marin

Marín: venía a verte el desayuno esta listo

Pandora: pues estoy lista

Marín: de acuerdo vamos

Pandora: esta bien (salen del cuarto y caminan hasta donde estaban atena y los demás además de que ya no se asustaba tanto,porque todos le miraron la primera vez,y se ponía nerviosa,ya que les impacto su belleza,primera vez que venía a alguien tan linda,y también primera vez,que veían a una chica con ojos color violeta,ahora ya no lo miraban tanto,y caminaba tranquila,hasta que llegan al comedor) bueno días

Seiya: buenos días pandora,y buenos días marín

Marín: buenos días chicos

Shyriu: y como dormiste pandora

Pandora: bien gracias (se sienta)

Hyoga: nos alegramos

Saori: saben los chicos se les ocurrió una idea

Pandora: y cual es

Seiya: mi hermana quiere ir a japon a visitar el orfanato

Pandora: japon

Seiya: si sería una buena idea,que tu vengas con nosotros

Pandora: pues la verdad no lo se

Hyoga: vamos,es para que salgas del santuario

Pandora: pues de acuerdo,acepto ir con ustedes

Saori: ya verás,te gustara

Pandora: eso espero

Seika: todo estará bien ya lo verás será divertido (después de que se reencontrara con seiya,se quedo junto a el en el santuario,incluso,es maestra en una escuela,que esta afuera del santuario)

Pandora: esta bien (sigue comiendo)

Shayna: de seguro se divertirán

Marín: claro que si

Saori: tienen razón será divertido

Pandora: oye shun

Shun: dime pandora

Pandora: ikki no vendrá

Shun: no,quiere quedarse aquí con los aprendices

Pandora: los esta entrenando

Shun: así es

Pandora: shun ya me perdonaste

Shun: pandora ya te lo dije,no estoy molesto,ya paso,te arrepentiste y ayudaste a mi hermano,ahora tienes que olvidar eso,ya paso

Pandora: esta bien shun

Hyoga: otra vez con lo mismo

Saori: se siente culpable

Seiya: pero,creo que ya debería olvidarse de eso

Saori: le esta costando

Shyriu: nosotros le estamos ayudando

Saori: gracias por tenerle paciencia

Hyoga: esta nerviosa es normal,además esta empezando desde cero,entendemos

Saori: de todas formas gracias chicos (seguían conversando,y saori miraba a pandora que conversaba con shun y marín y shayna,sabía que le estaba costando,pero todos le estaban teniendo paciencia)


	3. Chapter 3

Dos días después

Ha pasado dos días y los chicos junto con saori,llegaban a japon

Shun: (ve que pandora no le suelta el brazo) tranquila pandora

Pandora: me miran demasiado

Shun: (los observa) ignóralos

Pandora: esta bien

Seiya: (ve como pandora le coge el brazo a shun y no le suelta) esta nerviosa

Saori: todos le miran

Seiya: les llamo la atención

Saori: demasiado diría yo (ve que todos ven a pandora porque les llama la atención su belleza,ya que era la primera vez que veían a una chica tan linda,y aparte sus ojos,primera vez que veían a una chica con ojos color violeta) vamos

Shyriu: de acuerdo

Hyoga: cuanto mas lejos estemos mejor

Seika: pandora esta nerviosa no es cierto

Seiya: es que todos le miran,y eso le asusta

Seika: le llamo la atención

Seiya: demasiado diría yo

Saori: (caminan hasta que ven quien los estaba esperando) hola tatsumi

Tatsumi: me alegra verla,señora a usted y sus amigos

Saori: gracias

Tatsumi: (ve a pandora) hola señorita pandora

Pandora: hola podemos irnos

Saori: si vamos (todos se suben al carro y van a la mansión)

Tatsumi: creo que le ponen nerviosa que la miren

Saori: si

Tatsumi: cree que se calme

Saori: con el tiempo (siguen conversando hasta llegan a la casa) bueno llegamos

Pandora: esta es la masion kido

Saori: así es

Pandora (se baja del carro) si que es grande

Seiya: claro que si

Saori: vamos (todos entran a la casa)

Seika: que bueno que estamos aquí

Seiya: mañana iremos al orfanato haber a miho y los chicos

Seika; de acuerdo

Seiya: ya veras pandora los niños te agradaran

Pandora: eso espero (se sienta en el sillón)

Hyoga: alguien tiene hambre

Shun: yo creo que todos

Tatsumi: pues la comida esta lista,porque no se sientan

Saori: de acuerdo (todos van al comedor)

Pandora: (se sienta) que rico

Saori: pues comamos

Hyoga: de acuerdo (todos empiezan a comer)

Tatsumi: y que tal el viaje

Saori: bien aunque cansado

Tatsumi: viaje largo

Shyriu: así es

Tatsumi: y porque ikki no vino

Shun: quiso quedarse con los aprendices

Tatsumi: entoendo

Hyoga: (ve a pandora) te gusto pandora

Pandora: si hyoga esta rico

Hyoga: tienes razón

Pandora: así es (siguen conversando)

Seiya: gracias por la comida

Saori: bueno,es tarde,así que es mejor ir a descansar

Shyriu: si porque el viaje si fue largo y estamos cansados

Saori: pandora

Pandora: si diosa atena

Saori: te enseñare tu cuarto vamos (camina)

Pandora: de acuerdo (le sigue) que descansen chicos

Saori: ustedes tambien vayan a sus cuartos

Seiya: así lo haremos

Seika: (ve que pandora se va con saori) aun le cuesta llamarla saori

Seiya: así es

Shun: como dijo saori,es mejor no presionarla

Seika: lo se (todos se van a los cuartos)

Saori: (camina hasta una puerta y la abre) listo pandora en este es tu cuarto

Pandora: (entra y lo mira) gracias es muy bonito

Saori: me alegra que te guste

Pandora: es lindo

Saori: bueno te dejare que descanses

Pandora: gracias diosa atena

Saori: de nada pandora que descanses (se va)

Pandora: igualmente (cierra la puerta y se cambia de ropa y ve que en la cama había una pijama asi que la toma y se la pone y luego se ve al espejo) si que parezco alguien diferente aunque todo esto me esta costando,pero se con el tiempo lo lograre,siempre estaré agradecida con la diosa atena ,por haberme dado esta nueva oportunidad a pesar,de todos los problemas que cause (se acuesta en la cama y apaga la luz y se duerme)

A la mañana siguiente

Todos se despiertan,y se cambian de ropa y van a desayunar

Pandora: (se estira y se despierta,mientras se levanta de la cama,y se cambia de ropa,y cuando termina se arregla y sale del cuarto y baja las gradas,y va al comedor) buenos días

Shyriu; bueno días pandora como dormiste

Pandora: (se sienta en la mesa) bien y ustedes

Hyoga: pues dormimos bien

Pandora: que bueno (empieza a desayunar)

Seika: cuando terminemos nos iremos a ver a miho

Seiya: claro que si

Shun: será divertido

Hyoga: claro que si (todos siguen comiendo hasta que terminan) bueno termine

Shyriu: todos (mira a pandora) pandora

Pandora: dime shyriu

Shyriu: terminaste

Pandora: si

Seiya; entonces podemos irnos

Pandora: esta bien

Hyoga: volveremos pronto saori

Saori: que les vaya bien

Seiya: gracias saori (todos se van)

Tatsumi: cree que fue correcto que pandora vaya con ellos se va a asustar

Saori: seiya dijo que le pediría a los niños que no griten,para que así no se asuste

Tatsumi: y cree que funcione

Saori: eso espero (siguen conversando mientras los chicos,llegaban al orfanato)

Seiya: bueno llegamos

Miho: seiya que alegría verte (se acerca)

Seiya: gracias miho

Miho: (abraza a seika) bienvenida

Seika: gracias miho,y tenemos que pedirte un favor

Miho: y cual es

Seiya: vez a la chica que esta con hyoga

Miho: (ve a pandora) si

Seika: esta nerviosa,y los gritos le asustan,entonces dile a los niños que por ahora no griten,para que ella este tranquila

Miho: de acuerdo le diré a los niños (va hablar con los niños,y ellos entienden)

Pandora: así que este es el orfanato

Hyoga: así es

Pandora: hay un montón de niños (le agarra el brazo a hyoga)

Hyoga: (le deja) lo se (mientras se acercan)

La tarde se la pasan divirtiendo,pero algunos niños de la emoción gritaron y pandora se escondió detrás de shyriu,porque se asusto,el la dejo

Makoto: disculpe señorita

Pandora: (les mira) que pasa

Makoto: estas flores son para usted

Pandora: (mira las flores) para mi

Makoto: si es nuestra forma de disculparnos por asustarla

Pandora: (toma las flores) gracias

Makoto: de nada señorita

Shun: viste fueron amables

Pandora: lamento haberme asustado

Shun: no te preocupes ya nos vamos

Pandora: de acuerdo

Seiya: tenemos que irnos

Miho: me alegra que se divirtieran

Seika: si la pasamos bien

Miho: volverán antes de que se vayan a grecia

Seiya: claro que si

Miho: de acuerdo

Seika: nos vemos miho

Miho: cuídese chicos

Seiya: gracias (se despiden de los niños y regresan con los otros) podemos irnos

Shun: de acuerdo

Seika: y esas flores pandora

Pandora: los niños me las regalaron,se disculparon por haberme asustado

Seiya: se portaron amables

Pandora: así es

Shyriu: es verdad (siguen caminando hasta llegar a la casa,y todos se van a dormir,ya que era tarde)


	4. Chapter 4

Un mes después

Ha pasado un mes,los chicos seguían en la masión,kido aunque en unos días se irán de regreso al santuario,pandora seguía igual,le estaba costando,pero poco a poco y con paciencia,esperaba lograrlo

Kiki: (aparece en el cuarto de pandora,y se sube a la cama,y ve que pandora,esta despertando) hola

Pandora: (se despierta) hola (se pregunta quien le saludo y ve una carita que le hace ojitos) ay (se asusta de la cama) auch eso dolió (mira a kiki) pero tu quien eres

Kiki: yo soy kiki

Pandora: acaso eres amigo de seiya y los otros

Kiki: así es

Pandora: pues vaya forma de saludar

Kiki: lo siento

Pandora: (se levanta) pues mucho gusto en conocerte kiki

Kiki: igualmente pandora

Pandora: es hora del desayuno

Kiki: si

Pandora: me cambiare (toma su ropa) me esperar,para bajar a la mesa (se mete al baño)

Kiki: de acuerdo te espero (ve que pandora se mete al baño,y se sienta en la cama y le espera)

Pandora: (sale después de diez minutos) listo kiki podemos ir a desayunar

Kiki: de acuerdo (se levanta de la cama,y los dos salen del cuarto para ir al comedor) buenos días

Shyriu: kiki acaso entraste al cuarto de pandora

Pandora: (se sienta en la mesa) si lo hizo

Seiya: y que paso

Pandora: me despierto y veo una carita con unos ojitos que me quedan mirando,y me asuste

Kiki: fue divertido

Pandora: si le vez lo divertido que me caiga de la cama,pues no fue muy divertido para mi

Kiki: bueno casi divertido

Hyoga: y lo volvió hacer

Shun: si

Saori: pues me alegra que ya conocieras a pandora kiki

Kiki: si,señorita kido

Shun: oye pandora

Pandora: dime shun

Shun: los chicos saldrán pero yo no,que te parece si pasamos la tarde tranquila en la mansión

Pandora: haciendo cualquier cosa

Shun: si que te parece

Pandora: de acuerdo acepto la idea

Shun: y tu kiki

Kiki: pues me nos les molesta

Pandora: para nada

Seiya: de acuerdo,volveremos en la noche

Pandora: diosa atena

Saori: dime pandora

Pandora: cuando regresaremos al santuario

Saori: en unos días

Pandora: ya pronto volveremos

Saori: si pandora

Pandora: que bueno

Seika: creo que se siente mejor en el santuario que aquí

Seiya: es que aquí no esta tranquila,con las personas,y ya viste antes de ayer,los niños gritaron y ella también grito y se asusto

Seika: lo se

Hyoga: (termina de desayunar) gracias por la comida

Saori: terminaron

Shyriu: si ya terminamos

Shun: entonces ya se van

Seiya: si volveremos en la noche

Pandora: de acuerdo,que se diviertan

Seika: gracias así lo haremos

Kiki: de acuerdo

Shun: pandora

Pandora: dime shun

Shun: jugamos de nuevo lo de la torre

Pandora: claro vamos

Shun: permiso saori

Saori: esta bien shun

Tatsumi: (ve que se retiran) ahora no quiso salir

Saori: esta muy nerviosa

Tatsumi: si le vi,cuando regresaron,casi le deja sin brazo a hyoga

Saori: si varios niños del parque gritaron y la asustaron

Tatsumi: por eso es que quiere volver al santuario

Saori: así es

Tatsumi: entiendo señorita (siguen conversando)

Shun: (va a la sala con pandora y kiki y se sienta en el suelo) haber hagamos la torre

Pandora: de acuerdo

Kiki: yo los observo

Shun: esta bien kiki (empieza hacer la torre y ahora tenía cuidado de que no se caiga

Pandora: de acuerdo

Shun: (con cuidado quitaba la pieza y le pone arriba) tu turno

Pandora: de acuerdo (lo hace con cuidado,y ve que no se cayo la torre,y hace lo mismo que shun con cuidado)

Shun: (siguieron jugando hasta que a la final,la torre se cayo) ya se cayo

Pandora: pero fue divertido

Shun: claro que si

Pandora: jugamos de nuevo

Shun: claro

Kiki: puedo jugar con ustedes

Shun: claro ven para que juegues

Kiki: de acuerdo (se acerca y los tres empiezan a jugar,y hacen otras cosas hasta la noche)

Pandora: (termina de comer) gracias por la comida

Saori: si estuvo rico

Shun: es verdad

Kiki: creo que es hora de ir a dormir

Shun: no esperamos a los demás

Pandora: todavía no vienen,y conociéndolos,volverán mas tarde

Saori: eso es cierto

Shun: entonces mejor vamos a dormir

Saori: de acuerdo (se levantan y se van a los cuartos a descansar,pero como a la medianoche los demás llegaban y también se van a dormir)

A la mañana siguiente

Kiki: (entra al cuarto de pandora,y le sacude un poco) pandora pandora despierta

Pandora: (se despierta por la sacudida) que pasa kiki

Kiki: pues no lo vas a creer

Pandora: (se sienta en la cama) que cosa

Kiki: esta nevando

Pandora: nevando

Kiki: si

Pandora: y que significa eso

Kiki: porque no te levantas,y te vistes,y luego de que desayunemos salgamos afuera

Pandora: de acuerdo (se levanta y toma su ropa,y después de diez minutos,sale del baño) listo kiki vamos

Kiki: de acuerdo (los dos salen y va al comedor) ya llegamos

Shun: kiki estás emocionado

Kiki: si

Pandora: entro y me despertó

Shun: bueno a lo que terminemos de comer,te enseñare la nieve

Pandora: de acuerdo

Seiya: será divertido ya lo veras

Pandora: también saldrán

Seika: claro que si

Pandora: de acuerdo (todos siguen comiendo hasta que terminan y se levantan)

Shun: pandora espera

Pandora: que pasa shun

Shun: ponte esto (le da el abrigo los guantes y el gorro)

Pandora: de acuerdo (toma las cosas y se las pone)

Shun: ahora si vamos

Pandora: de acuerdo (salen y mira la nieve) a esto se refería kiki con que nevaba

Shun: así es

Pandora: (se saca el guante y toma un poco de nieve con su mano) esta fría

Shun: si es fría

Pandora: eso veo (deja que la nieve caiga al suelo)

Kiki: y si hacemos un muñeco de nieve

Shun: buena idea

Pandora: y como se hace

Shun: ahora lo verás (le enseña como hace un muñeco de nieve)

Hyoga: (se acerca donde esta saori y mira a pandora,shun y kiki) así que pandora se divierte un rato

Saori: así es

Hyoga: le esta costando

Saori: esta empezando de cero,ella nunca ha estado cerca de las personas

Hyoga: solo cuando busco a shun y ikki

Saori: si pero de ahí no volvió a salir mas del inframundo

Hyoga: entiendo

Saori: ahora como vez quiere volver al santuario

Hyoga: parece que allá se siente mas segura

Saori: es que es mas tranquilo

Hyoga: entiendo (la ve que hace un muñeco de nieve y shun cuenta un chiste y tanto ella como kiki se ríen)

Saori: al menos shun le anima un poco

Hyoga: parece que kiki también

Saori: así es

Hyoga: pues todos le tenemos paciencia

Saori: pues me alegra que le tengan paciencia

Hyoga: si,se que se esta adaptando a todo y esta empezando de cero y por eso le estamos ayudando

Saori: me alegra (siguen conversando)

Shun: quedo perfecto

Pandora: claro que si

Kiki: aunque se me ocurrió algo

Shun: no empieces kiki

Kiki: será divertido

Pandora: de que hablan

Kiki: ahora lo verás,porque no tomas un puñado de nieve y me sigues

Pandora: de acuerdo (toma la nieve y sigue a kiki) y ahora

Kiki: vez a hyoga

Pandora: si

Kiki: grítale hyoga piensa rápido y le lanzas la nieve

Pandora: de acuerdo (mira a hyoga) oye hyoga

Hyoga: (la mira) que pasa pandora

Pandora: piensa rápido (le lanza la bola de nieve)

Hyoga: (ve que la nieve le llega a su cara) kiki esta fue tu idea

Kiki: ups ya me descubrió

Pandora: y ahora que sigue

Kiki: corre (se va corriendo)

Pandora: espérame (le sigue)

Hyoga: a no esto no se quedara así vengan acá (salta y les sigue y empieza la guerra de bolas de nieve y shun también se une,mientras que saori ve como pandora se divierte,y espera que poco a poco se calme y ya este mas tranquila)


	5. Chapter 5

Dos meses después

Ha pasado tres meses desde que la guerra,con hades termino,y las cosas han cambiado,ahora saori creo palestra,y hay nuevos aprendices,les va bien,ya que seiya y los otros son sus maestros,mientras que pandora,seguía igual,se sentía incomoda por las miradas,y los gritos le asustaban mucho,kiki,siempre estaba con ella

Kiki: oye pandora

Pandora: dime kiki

Kiki: vamos haber a los aprendices

Pandora: quieres ver como les va

Kiki: si,además atena ira con haberlos

Pandora: de acuerdo (los dos caminan hasta palestra)

Kiki: (llegan) hola diosa atena

Saori: hola que hacen

Pandora: kiki dijo que sería una buena,idea venir a observar a los aprendices

Kiki: bueno,así veríamos como les va

Saori: pues siguen aprendiendo

Kiki: los veré mas cerca,no vienes pandora

Pandora: no kiki,mejor los observo desde aquí

Kiki: esta bien (se va)

Saori: prefieres verlos un poco mas lejos

Pandora: si mejor así

Saori: y porque

Pandora: creo que les llamo demasiado la atención y terminan distraídos

Saori: por ese es que ikki,estuvo molesto hace días

Pandora: si,dijo que mejor era que me alejara un poco,porque les llamo demasiado la atención a los aprendices,le dije que esta bien

Saori: parece que ikki como maestro es estricto

Pandora: demasiado diría yo

Saori: y los otros

Pandora: también son estrictos,pero no tanto como ikki

Saori: entiendo,a falta de caballeros y amanzonas

Pandora: sheena y marin entrenan a las amazonas

Saori: y también son estrictas

Pandora: igual que los seiya y compañía

Saori: entienco,y ya te gusto el santuario

Pandora: me acostumbre

Saori: un buen refugio para ti

Pandora: no digo que sea un refugio,pero es mi nuevo hogar

Saori: me alegra que te guste pandora

Pandora:; gracias diosa atena

Saori: cuando pensaras decirme por mi nombre,como lo hacen los demás

Pandora: lo siento,pero le tengo respeto

Saori: creo que no te haré cambiar de opinión no es cierto

Pandora: pues la verdad no

Saori: bueno,tendré que aceptar que me digas así

Pandora: de acuerdo diosa atena (siguen conversando)

Seiya: bueno eso es todo,nos veremos mañana (el entrenamiento había terminado)

Aprendiz: nos veremos mañana maestro (todos se retiran)

Kiki: han mejorado bastante verdad

Shun: si

Hyoga: oye kiki

Kiki: dime

Hyoga: y pandora

Kiki: allá (le señala a pandora conversando con atena)

Hyoga: ya no se acerca

Kiki: es que ikki le dijo que no lo haga,porque distrae demasiado a los aprendices

Hyoga: ni que fuera para tanto

Shun: en parte si lo es

Hyoga: en serio

Shun: si,les llama demasiado la atención

Hyoga: con razón

Kiki: por eso mejor los observa desde lejos

Hyoga: entiendo (se iban a comer)

Ya a la noche

Pandora: (miraba las estrellas mientras piensa) es complicado,no se como voy a lograrlo

Kiki: pandora

Pandora: dime kiki

Kiki: yo me voy a dormir es tarde

Pandora: esta bien kiki

Kiki: tu deberías hacer lo mismo

Pandora: si ya lo voy hacer

Kiki: esta bien pandora,buenas noches (se va)

Pandora: buenas noches kiki (le mira irse y sigue mirando las estrellas pero luego como hacia mas frio,así que entro a su cuarto y se cambio de ropa,y se acostó en la cama) si hubiera una forma de sentirme mejor conmigo mismo,o que alguien me ayudara sería perfecto,pero dudo que alguien me ayude a superar mi miedo a las personas,y que pueda salir del santuario (a la final se queda dormida,pero mientras dormía,no se imagino que algo estaba a punto de pasar,y que haría que eso cambie su vida definitivamente)

A la mañana siguiente

Saori: (ve que pandora se despierta) buenos días pandora

Pandora: buenos días diosa atena

Saori: y como dormiste

Pandora: bien

Saori: eres la ultima en levantarse

Pandora: es que todos se levantan mas temprano,ya que entrenan a los aprendices

Saori: lo se

Pandora: no va hacer lo que entrenan

Saori: tengo algunos asuntos que atender

Pandora: entiendo

Saori: no te veo con muchas ganas de ver lo que entrenan no es cierto

Pandora: pues la verdad,no

Saori: ya me lo imaginaba

Pandora: no le importa si me puedo quedar aquí

Saori: no hay problema pandora,puedes quedarte

Pandora: gracias diosa atena

Saori: de nada pandora (siguen comiendo hasta que terminan)

Kiki: gracias estuvo rico

Saori: que bueno (se levanta) tengo que hacer mis cosas nos vemos luego (se retira)

Kiki: pandora y ahora que harás

Pandora: me quiero quedar aquí kiki

Kiki: no piensas salir

Pandora: a lo mejor,pero ahorita me quedare por aquí

Kiki: pandora

Pandora: que pasa kiki

Kiki: tu mano esta sangrando

Pandora: (le mira,y ve que su mano sangra y cuando se retira la manga de la blusa ve que la sangre bajaba,desde su brazo) que raro no recuerdo ni haberme golpeado,peor cortado con algo

Kiki: quieres que te diga a atena

Pandora: no kiki

Kiki: pero

Pandora: tranquilo kiki,es algo sin importancia

Kiki: seguro pandora

Pandora: seguro kiki

Kiki: de acuerdo iré con los demás (se va)

Pandora: (ve que kiki se va) bueno ahorita me quede sola (se queda pensando)

Mientras que en la época medieval

Saber: geneviere necesito que hagas algo

Geneviere: y que es mi señora

Saber: devuelve a la dama del lago la espada

Geneviere: (toma la espada) enseguida (toma la espada y se sube,al caballo,y se va al lago)

Saber: suerte

Epoca actual

Pandora: (sale fuera del templo y se acerca donde esta la estatua de atena,y la mira,y luego ve su mano) no entiend,que le pudo haber pasado a mi mano,auqnue de seguro es algo sin importancia (vuelve a mirar la estatua de atena,y ni siquiera se fija que aparece una marca en su mano,mientras que cerca de donde estaba atena,un circulo empezaba a formarse)

Epoca medieval

Geneviere: (regresa después de haber dejado la espada en el lago) mi señor he dejado la espada con la dama del lago

Saber: gracias

Geneviere: que pasara ahora

Saber: pues parece que mi sueño,será ahora un poco mas largo (cierra los ojos,para ya no despertar mas en esa epoca)

Epoca actual

Saori: (sigue haciendo sus cosas cuando de repente el circulo brilla,y se cubre los ojos cuando los vuelve abrir ve a la chica que había aparecido) pero quien eres tu

Saber: soy saber

Saori: y que haces aquí en el santuario

Saber: me llamaron,no eres mi master

Saori: master me puedes explicar un poco

Saber: claro (le empieza a explicar lo que es un master y un servant)

Saori: (termina de escucharlo) entiendo,y creo que ya quien fue ven sígueme

Saber: de acuerdo (le sigue)

Saori: (camina hasta la estatua de atena,y ve a pandora) justo ahí esta

Saber: (la ve) pero quien es ella

Saori: ella es tu master

Saber: es muy joven

Saori: lo se,pero ella te llamo,y de seguro también podrás ayudarla

Saber: que le pasa

Saori: fue educada de una manera diferente,lejos de las personas y tiene miedo y esta asustada

Saber: le ayudare

Saori: de acuerdo vamos te llevare con ella

Saber; esta bien

Saori: (camina hasta donde esta pandora) pandora

Pandora: dígame diosa atena

Saori: ella es saber

Pandora: (la mira) mucho gusto

Saber: (le llama la atención ver que su master sea muy linda,y también sus ojos,primera vez que veía a una chica con los ojos de color violeta) igualmente (es hermosa)

Saori: estoy segura que podrán ser buenas amigas

Pandora: eso espero

Saori: les dejo (mira a saber) porque no se lo explicas

Saber: lo hare

Saori: de acuerdo (se retira)

Pandora: (ve que saori se va y mira a saber) explicarme que cosa

Saber: solo una pregunta que edad tienes

Pandora: tengo quince

Saber: eres muy joven para ser mi master

Pandora: (confundida) master a que te refieres

Saber: mira tu mano

Pandora: (lo hace y ve la marca) anoche mi mano me dolió y hace media hora estaba sangrando y ahora esta marca sigo sin entender

Saber: esta marca es la que te identifica como mi master

Pandora: ahora si vas a tener que explicarme porque si estoy bastante confundida

Saber: te explicare (le empieza a explicar mientras pandora escuchaba atentamente y comenzaba a entender,y entendía mas que ahora su vida daba un cambio,solo esperaba que sea algo bueno para ella)


	6. Chapter 6

Seis meses después

Ha pasado nueve meses,desde que saber llego al santuario,desde que llego pandora a estado ya mas tranquila,incluso todos notaron,que con la llegada de saber,su cambio es notorio,ya dejo de asustarse y si los niños gritan,ella ya no grita tampoco

Shun: (mira a ikki pensativo) hermano en que piensas

Ikki: pues pensando en el cambio de pandora

Shun: lo se,desde que saber llego,pandora ya esta mas tranquila

Ikki: logro algo que nadie pudo lograrlo

Shun: eso es cierto

Ikki: bueno,si eso sirve,para que ella este tranquila,es lo que importa

Shun: eso es cierto

Ikki: y por cierto donde están

Shun: desayunaron y salieron,creo que siguen recorriendo grecia

Ikki: todo eso es necesario

Shun: recuerdas lo que nos conto saber

Ikki: si,que ahora pandora es su master

Shun: por eso tienen que salir,pandora tiene que superar su miedo

Ikki: pues en estos meses,lo ha superado bastante

Shun: si,ya se nota que esta tranquila

Ikki: eso es cierto

Hyoga: (aparece) oigan que no iban a entrenar con los aprendices

Ikki: en realidad,decidimos dejarlos descansar ahora

Shun: es cierto,ya se esforzaron demasiado

Hyoga: es verdad

Shun: y seiya y shyriu

Hyoga: pues los dos tenían curiosidad de saber como le iba a pandora

Ikki: así que siguieron a pandora y saber

Hyoga: andan con curiosidad de saber como le va

Shun: y tu lo hiciste

Hyoga: lo hice antes de ayer con kiki

Shun: y kiki que dice

Hyoga: que el cambio en pandora es notorio

Shun: eso es cierto (siguen conversando)

Mientras que con atena

Saori: (conversaba con kiki) así que haz visto que pandora ha mejorado bastante

Kiki: desde que saber llego si

Saori: y ya no se asusta

Kiki: no ya no

Saori: y ahora donde están

Kiki: salieron una vez mas,saber quiere ver como esta pandora ahora

Saori: supongo que es en caso de que se alejen no es cierto

Kiki: si,y además es su master,y quiere que este tranquila

Saori: sabes,me alegra que esto pasara

Kiki: en serio

Saori: si,no pude ayudar a pandora y nadie pudo hacerlo

Kiki: lo se,yo también lo intente,y ahora llego saber

Saori: así es,ella lo logro

Kiki: así es

Saori: y eso me alegra

Kiki: a mi también (siguen conversando)

Mientras que con shyriu y seiya

Shyriu: (caminaban fuera del santuario,quería ver el progreso de pandora) mira allá están

Seiya: (las observa) vaya los niños gritan y pandora esta tranquila

Shyriu: a diferencia de los meses atrás

Seiya: cuando salió con nosotros

Shyriu: es verdad (recuerdan como cambio con la llegada de saber)

Flash back

Cinco meses atrás

Saber: me vas a dejar sin brazo (otra vez los niños habían asustado a pandora)

Pandora: lo siento

Saber: se nota que nunca haz tenido contacto con las personas

Pandora: solo estuve fuera del inframundo una vez

Saber: nunca mas volviste a salir

Pandora: no,ya solo cuando se destruyo

Saber: entiendo

Pandora: perdón

Saber: vamos a tener que hacer esto todos los días

Pandora: es necesario,les llamo demasiado la atención

Saber: eres mi master

Pandora: lo se

Saber: por eso,tenemos que hacerlo

Pandora: de acuerdo (piensa) como es que termine metida en esto,nunca lo voy a entender

Saber: mira

Pandora: que cosa

Saber: los niños que te asustaron se acercan

Pandora: los mini monstruos

Saber: quieres dejar de decirles así,no te van a lastimar

Pandora: lo siento

Niña: (se acerca a pandora) disculpe señorita

Pandora: dime linda

Niña: estas flores son para usted

Pandora: (se sorprende) para mi

Niña: es que es nuestra forma de disculparnos,por haberla asustado

Pandora: (toma las flores) gracias linda

Niña: de nada señorita (los niños se van)

Saber: vez no te hicieron nada

Pandora: tienes razón

Saber: se que te ponen nerviosa

Pandora: les llamo demasiado la atención

Saber: mas por tus ojos

Pandora: así es

Saber: un color algo raro

Pandora: lo se

Saber: bueno sigamos

Pandora: de acuerdo (siguen el camino)

Fin del flash back

Seiya: pues ahora es solo de observarla

Shyriu: si alguien pudo lograr un cambio en pandora,esa fue saber

Seiya: se convirtió en master

Shyriu: así es

Seiya: bueno,pero me alegra que ahora sea feliz

Shyriu: también me alegro por ella (siguen observando)

Saber: y todo bien

Pandora: si

Saber: ya estás mas tranquila

Pandora: aún me incomodan las miradas,pero ya me acostumbre

Saber: crees que el siguiente paso,es que entrenemos juntas

Pandora: pues,esta algo difícil,pero si

Saber: te puedo ayudar con eso también

Pandora: de acuerdo

Saber: y bueno ya esta superado,tu miedo

Pandora: si,gracias por ayudarme

Saber: de nada pandora,y para eso son las amigas (ella sonríe y pandora también mientras siguen caminando,y conversando,saber ve que pandora ya estaba mas tranquila,y que el ayudarla con su miedo funciono,ya que se le notaba mas tranquila,con estos pensamientos siguen caminando)


	7. Chapter 7

Dos años después

Ha pasado dos años,desde que atena derroto a hades,y las cosas han cambiado,los aprendices avanzaban rápido,incluso ikki esta sorprendido,mientras que pandora en estos dos años,también ha mejorado bastante,lo que al principio era seria y tenía miedo ,la llegada de saber,cambio bastante y sonríe y ya sale del santuario,aun le llama la atención a las personas,pero ya no se asusta,incluso salía con saber,aunque ella estaba empezando a sentir algo por su master ahora estaba con kiki,en la biblioteca

Pandora: y que te parece (estaban leyendo sobre la época medieva,justo la historia sobre el rey Arturo)

Kiki: es sorprendente

Pandora: así es

Kiki: entonces saber,es el rey Arturo,solo que ahora es una mujer

Pandora: así es kiki

Kiki: y te puedo hacer una pregunta

Pandora: haber dime

Kiki: crees que la llegada de saber,tuvo un cambio bueno para ti

Pandora: como dice la diosa atena,las cosas suceden por algo

Kiki: eso es cierto

Pandora: pues esto cambio,y el hecho de que me convertí en master,esta demostrado

Kiki: como crees que paso

Pandora: recuerdas la vez que mi mano sangro de repente

Kiki: si

Pandora: la noche antes de que pasara,me sentía deprimida

Kiki: fue por eso,que mirabas las estrellas

Pandora: así es

Kiki: y que paso

Pandora: me fui a dormir,y me dolió la mano

Kiki: y en la mañana a lo que yo me fui

Pandora: me quede sentada,pero a la final,me fui a la estatua de la diosa atena

Kiki: y te quedaste pensando

Pandora: si,en como podría de dejar de tener miedo

Kiki: y en que momento apareció saber

Pandora: pues apareció donde estaba la diosa atena haciendo sus cosas

Kiki: entonces sintió tu llamado

Pandora; así es kiki

Kiki: bueno fue un buen cambio

Pandora: pues todavía me siguen mirando

Kiki: les haz llamado demasiado la atención

Pandora: si,oye kiki

Kiki: dime pandora

Pandora: como van los aprendices

Kiki: pues han mejorado bastante

Pandora: ikki sigue siendo estricto

Kiki: como siempre,ya no lo haz visto

Pandora: ya vez que me dedico a otras cosas,así que ya no voy

Kiki: lo se,pero están mejorando

Pandora: eso es bueno

Kiki: si,pero tu también haz estado utilizando tu cosmo de una manera diferente

Pandora: para algo sirve mi cambio no

Kiki: es verdad

Pandora: pues aprovecho mi cosmo,y lo utilizo también de una manera diferente

Kiki: se acabo la oscuridad para ti definitivamente

Pandora: claro que si,kiki,la oscuridad no existe mas,ahora es luz

Kiki: que bueno pandora (siguen conversando)

Saber: (entra a la biblioteca) pandora

Pandora: dime saber

Saber: estoy lista,y el lugar esta vacío

Pandora: (se levanta) de acuerdo vamos

Kiki: a donde van

Pandora: saber practicara con la espada,en la playa

Kiki: puedo ir a observarlos

Saber: claro kiki

Pandora: vamos

Saber: de acuerdo (los tres salen de la biblioteca,y caminan,hasta que salen del santuario)

Saori: (los observa) veo que kiki también se fue

Seiya: tenía curiosidad,de ver que van hacer

Saori: ya me di cuenta

Seiya: he visto que haz practicado con ella

Saori: es que ahora utiliza su cosmo de una manera diferente

Seiya: pensé que ya no tenía su cosmo

Saori: aun lo conserva

Seiya: y quiero utilizarlo,para hacer algo nuevo

Saori: así es

Seiya: y funciono

Saori: bastante

Seiya: me alegra que el cambio que ella tuvo,sea para algo bueno

Saori: claro que si

Seiya: me alegro (siguen conversando)

Pandora: (llegan a la playa,y ve que estaba vacío) tenías razón,esta vacío

Saber: pues se fueron

Pandora: mejor,así no se asustaran

Saber: entonces mi querida master,lo hago

Pandora: adelante mi querida servant

Saber: de acuerdo (se aleja,y camina hasta la orilla de la playa)

Kiki: que va hacer

Pandora: ahora lo verás

Kiki: (ve que saber se preparaba) oye pandora

Pandora: dime kiki

Kiki: me podrías decir,nuevamente el nombre de la espada

Pandora: (ve que saber,estaba lista) claro kiki

Kiki: como se llama la espada

Pandora: la espada se llama excalibur

Kiki: excalibur

Pandora: así es kiki,así se llama la espada

Kiki: ya veo (observa y veo que saber,se preparaba)

Saber: EXCALIBUR ( se puede ver que un rayo sale de la espada y parte por la mitad,el mar)

Kiki: (observa) lo veo y no lo creo

Pandora: pues aunque no lo creas,acaba de pasar

Kiki: es increíble

Pandora: lo se (observa que saber,cae al suelo) volvamos al santuario (se acerca con kiki,y toca a saber,y regresan al santuario)

Tres días después

Saber: (lentamente empieza a despertar) creo que si me pase un poco

Pandora: (entra y la ve despierta) veo que ya despertaste

Saber: cuanto dormí (se sostiene la cabeza)

Pandora: tres días (se acerca) te duele la cabeza no es cierto

Saber: si

Pandora: permíteme (toca la cabeza de saber y enciende su cosmo,y le ayuda a que el dolor disminuya)

Saber: gracias pandora

Pandora: de nada saber,y te sientes mejor

Saber: si

Pandora: que bueno,y sabía entrenar con la diosa atena,para utilizar mi cosmo de manera diferente,funcionaría

Saber: estos dos años,sirvieron de algo

Pandora: claro que si

Saber: y me la avente larga

Pandora: claro que si,te puedes levantar

Saber: si (se levanta)

Pandora: entonces vamos,te indicare lo que paso

Saber: claro

Pandora: vamos (salen del cuarto y de la casa,de aries,ya que como la casa estaba vacía,ella le pidió permiso, a atena,para quedarse,en la casa, de aries,por lo menos hasta que llegara un nuevo caballero y atena,le dio permiso,ahora caminaba,hasta llegar a la playa) bueno esto fue el resultado

Saber: (ve el mar partido por la mitad) vaya,si que me la avente

Pandora: así es

Saber: perdón

Pandora: no es necesario que te disculpes,además la diosa atena,dice que mejor fuera del santuario,no quiere que destruyas el santuario

Saber: lo se,y la playa sigue vacía

Pandora: los turistas se fueron

Saber: entiendo

Pandora: bueno regresemos al santuario

Saber: de acuerdo (se alejan de la playa,y caminan de regreso al santuario)

Pandora: de seguro tendrás hambre

Saber: la verdad si

Pandora: la comida esta lista

Saber: de acuerdo (podre arriesgarme a decirle lo que siento por ella)

Pandora: (entran a la casa,y van a la cocina) porque no te sientas

Saber: espera pandora

Pandora: que pasa saber

Saber: (abre el refrigerador,y saca un pastel) feliz cumpleaños

Pandora: (sorprendida) te acordaste de que hoy es mi cumpleaños

Saber: si,y sabía que podría pasar,al entrenar,así que ya lo había hecho

Pandora: gracias saber

Saber: de nada pandora (deja el pastel,en la mesa)

Pandora: porque no te sientas

Saber: pandora,antes tengo que decirte algo

Pandora: y que es saber

Saber: (se acerca y le toma las manos) pandora se que llegue aquí,porque sentí tu llamado,me sorprendió el ver que mi master,era bastante joven,pero no me importo,cuando llegue vi el miedo que tenías,y tuve que enseñarte que las personas,no te querían lastimar,te costo pero lo lograste,aprendiste a usar tu cosmo de una manera diferente,pandora te enseñe,que la amistad,si es verdadera,que lo que te enseñaron,no era cierto,pero ahora me enamore de ti,y me gustaría enseñarte que el amor no hace débil a nadie,y que lo fortalece,si te digo esto,es porque pandora me enamore de ti,en estos dos años,te vi al principio como mi master,y ahora de verdad,me gustas,pandora,aceptarías ser mi novia

Pandora: (sorprendida,por lo que escuchaba) pues no te voy a mentir,que no me imagine convertirme en master,pero paso,y es cierto,estaba asustada,y necesitaba ayuda,y tu acudiste a mi llamado,porque nadie sabía como ayudarme,ni siquiera la diosa atena,es cierto que es un cambio para mi,me crie de una manera diferente,incluso los espectros decían que era demasiado,agresiva,porque odiaba que me toquen,y el que se atrevía a tocarme,salía golpeado,y por eso quería estar sola,pero en mi soledad,solo aumento el odio,y escuchar cosas como la amistad,y el amor,me irritaba demasiado,que solo quería verlos a las personas muertas,la diosa atena me dio una nueva oportunidad,y tenía razón también en las nuevas oportunidades,y si esta nueva oportunidad que tengo,resulto ser algo bueno para mi,y me sorprendi,al convertirme en master,y me tuviste paciencia,y me ayudaste,tienes razón al decir que me enseñaste que la amistad si existe y que nadie es débil por estar enamorado,así que si saber,acepto ser tu novia

Saber: (sonríe y le abraza) te amo pandora

Pandora: y yo a ti saber (saber le besa,y pandora también,y los demás escucharon lo que hablaban,ya que como es el cumpleaños de pandora,venían a saludarla,y entraron y felicitaron a pandora,no solo por su cumpleaños,si no también,porque saber les conto que ya eran,novias,todos estaban felices,porque ahora si,pandora era feliz,así que siguieron celebrando su cumpleaños,pasando la tarde divertida)


	8. Chapter 8

Diez años después

Ha pasado diez años,desde que hades fue derrotado y pandora tuvo una nueva oportunidad gracias a la diosa atena,que eso dio un gran cambio en su vida al convertirse en master,y tener una relación con ,ella también hizo un cambio en su vida se corto el cabello ahora lo tenía hasta el cuello,ahora se preparaba con saber,porque se irían a buscar el santo grial

Saber: amor

Pandora: dime amor

Saber: que te dijeron de tu cabello

Pandora: pues a todos les sorprendió,que me lo haya cortado

Saber: y les contaste el motivo

Pandora: si,les dije que mi cabello se enreda mucho con el casco

Saber: lo se (se acuerda lo que paso hace seis meses)

Flash back

Seis meses atrás

Pandora: (regresaban en la moto,después de un recorrido,por grecia,) fue divertido

Saber: pues si que haz aprendido a manejar

Pandora: pues teniendo una buena maestra si

Saber: lo se,pero si fue un buen recorrido

Pandora: solo que si,el santo grial,aparece en una de las islas,ya se donde podemos dejar la moto

Saber: en ese estacionamiento

Pandora: así es

Saber: al menos se quedara seguro

Pandora: claro que si (se quita el casco) rayos

Saber: otra vez se enredo tu cabello en el casco

Pandora: así es

Saber: déjame te ayudo

Pandora: gracias amor

Saber: (le ayuda a desenredarse) si que se enredo

Pandora: se acabo

Saber: a que te refieres

Pandora: cuando me pongo el casco,se me enreda demasiado el cabello,así que me lo cortare

Saber: estas segura amor

Pandora: es lo mejor amor,se me enreda demasiado

Saber: tienes razón

Pandora: pues vamos

Saber: a donde

Pandora: al pueblo,quiero hacerlo ahora

Saber: mejor no esperar

Pandora: pronto tendremos que irnos,por eso es mejor hacerlo ahora mismo

Saber: es cierto,vamos (las dos caminan hasta el pueblo)

Una hora después

Ikki: y alguien ha visto a pandora y saber

Shyriu: pues les vi que estaban recorriendo grecia en la moto

Seiya: acaso pandora ya maneja la moto

Shun: si ya lo esta haciendo

Kiki: pero tiene un problema con el casco

Saori: y cual es

Ikki: se le enreda el cabello en el casco

Seika: eso es verdad,incluso dijo que estaba pensando cortarse el cabello

Ikki: entonces por eso se demoran

Saori: creo que se fue a cortarse el cabello

Seiya: pues si se le volvió a enredar el cabello en la moto seguramente

Shun: eso es verdad

Pandora: (regresan después de una hora) hola a todos

Saber: ya llegamos

Saori: (observa el cambio de pandora) así que a la final,te cortaste el cabello

Pandora: ya me estaba causando problemas

Saber: si,un nuevo enredo con el casco

Seika: lo malo de tener el cabello largo

Pandora: así es

Shun: por eso te lo cortaste hasta el cuello

Pandora: (se sienta) si

Saber: (también se sienta) pero se ve bien

Saori: bueno si así evitas que el cabello se te enrede,pues un nuevo cambio no hace daño a nadie

Pandora: eso es cierto (siguen conversando,y comiendo)

Fin del flash back

Saber: bueno vámonos

Pandora: me prestas tu espada un rato

Saber: que harás

Pandora: despedirme

Saber: de acuerdo (le entrega la espada,pero sin pronunciar la palabra obediencia,porque exacalibur le hace caso a pandora también)

Pandora: (la toma) gracias amor

Saber: de nada amor

Pandora: bueno que tal si nos despedimos (mira hacia el campo de entrenamiento) EXCALIBUR (un rayo de luz se dirige hasta el campo deentrenamiento)

Hyoga: (ve la luz) pero que es eso

Ikki: hay no cúbranse (todos se cubre,mientras las piedras vuelan)

Seiya: otra vez esto no es gracioso

Shyriu: y allá esta la responsable (señala,donde estaban pandora y saber)

Ikki: (enojado) PANDORA

Pandora: (escucha el grito de ikki) lo siento (mira a saber) vámonos antes de que ikki venga y me regañe

Saber: tienes razón vámonos (se alejan)

Shun: pandora

Pandora: dime shun

Shun: se van

Saber: si ya tenemos que irnos

Pandora: volveremos

Shun: suerte a las dos

Saber: gracias shun (las dos se van)

Shun: suerte chicas (regresa con los demás)

Saori: (estaba afuera del santuario y las mira) hola chicas

Pandora: hola diosa atena

Saori: así que están listas

Saber: si es hora

Saori: bueno pues les deseo buena suerte a las dos

Pandora: gracias diosa atena

Saori: tengan cuidado

Saber: lo tendremos (se sube a la moto)

Pandora: nos veremos diosa atena (también se sube a la moto,y se pone el casco)

Saber: lista amor

Pandora: estoy lista amor,podemos irnos

Saber: de acuerdo (prende la moto y se marchan)

Saori: (les mira irse) suerte chicas

Saber: (seguían el recorrido,por grecia) sientes la presencia del santo grial

Pandora: si,pero no esta en grecia

Saber: creo que es mejor,estacionar,la moto

Pandora: así es

Saber: de acuerdo (llegan al estacionamiento,y dejan ahí la moto)

Pandora: (se quita el casco) será mejor alejarnos un poco

Saber: de acuerdo (se alejan del estacionamiento,y caminan)

Pandora: (se detiene y cierra los ojos) veamos

Saber: logras ver algo

Pandora: (abre los ojos) siento la presencia del santo grial,cerca de donde estaba mi hogar

Saber: creo que tenemos que ir allí

Pandora: pon tu mano en mi hombro amor

Saber: (lo hace) listo amor

Pandora: de acuerdo (enciendo su cosmo,y desaparecen,y aparecen,un poco mas alejado donde estaba el castillo heinstein

Saber: (ve que llegaron) bueno llegamos

Pandora: así es amor (mira el lugar) no pensé que volvería aquí nuevamente

Saber: amor tengamos cuidado

Pandora: si amor (empiezan a caminar)

Saber: (observan el lugar) no me gusta nada

Pandora: a mi tampoco

Saber: seamos cuidadosas

Pandora: de acuerdo (siguen caminando)

Lancer: (trepado en un árbol,les mira) bienvenidas,les estaba esperando

Saber: esa voz (mira el árbol) lancer (pandora también le mira,senota que les estaba esperando,ya que tenía su arma lista,para atacar en cualquier momento)


	9. Chapter 9

Saber: esa voz (mira el árbol) lancer (pandora también le mira, se nota que les estaba esperando,ya que tenía su arma lista,para atacar en cualquier momento)

Lancer: veo que tienes una nueva master (la ve) que por cierto es muy linda

Pandora: no me sorprende que me digan eso

Saber: creo que solo estamos los dos

Lancer: así es,ya que derrote a los otros servants

Pandora: no percibo a nadie

Saber: yo menos

Lancer: todos están muertos (mira a saber) y ahora te toca a ti

Saber: eso lo vamos haber lancer

Lancer: estoy listo saber

Saber: (se prepara) protegeré a pandora,ya que es mi master,y la mujer que amo

Pandora: (la marca de su mano,empieza a brillar) que tal si empieza el juego

Saber: con gusto mi querida Master

Pandora: (sonrío) de acuerdo (mira a lancer) si yo fuera tu estaría preparado (mira a saber) bien saber es hora asi que acaba con lancer AHORA

Saber: (sonríe) a sus ordenes mi querida master (mira a lancer) bien lancer aquí voy

Lancer: cuando quieras saber ( ve que ella le ataca y el se defiende)

Pandora: como que mejor me alejo un poco (se aleja y los mira) vaya los dos van igual

Saber: (piensa) a mejorado,vamos igual a igual

Lancer: que ocurre saber,no puedes conmigo

Saber: claro que si (ve que es rápido) es rápido y necesito algo de velocidad (pandora necesito tu ayuda)

Pandora (ve que la marca de su mano brilla) quieres enseñarme algo (cierra los ojos,y ve que unos símbolos,aparecen,y era para darle mas velocidad) saber con estos símbolos te ayudare a que seas mas rápida,y estes al igual con lancer

Saber: (siente que tiene mas velocidad) gracias amor

Pandora: (ve que la pelea continua) me parece que es imposible verlos (siente la presencia del santo grial) veamos (camina hasta las ruinas del castillo) no puede ser que este donde era mi hogar

Eric: increíble no es cierto

Pandora: (se da la vuelta y lo mira) eric

Eric: ha pasado mucho tiempo desde la ultima vez que nos vimos

Pandora: la ultima vez,solo era una niña

Eric: claro,francis te quería demasiado

Pandora: y mi mama

Eric: helena por igual,pero luego me entere de todo lo que paso

Pandora: acaso alguien te conto

Eric: en parte,después poco a poco me fui enterando

Pandora: y ahora eres un master

Eric: al igual que tu

Pandora: acaso tu servant es lancer

Eric: tu que crees

Pandora: que si

Eric: pues ya lo adivinaste

Pandora: y aquí esta el santo grial

Eric: increíble no,su presencia se sintió justo donde era tu hogar

Pandora: lo se

Eric: y como comprenderás pandora no puedo dejar que te entrometas

Pandora: por eso apareciste no es cierto

Eric: así es

Pandora: que planeas hacer

Eric: pues he pensando en algo que sería muy divertido para ti

Pandora: que podría ser divertido

Eric: pensaba en algo así (toca la cabeza de pandora,y todo se vuelve oscuro)

Pandora: (ve la oscuridad) que es esto

Eric: pues que tal una nueva temporada en la oscuridad

Pandora: no de nuevo

Eric: tranquila,cuando el santo grial,sea destruido,todo habrá terminado,para ti y tu servant

Pandora: no (iba a decir algo mas,pero siente,que todo es oscuridad)

Saber: (siente que algo no esta bien con su master) pandora

Lancer: que no te han enseñado a que no te distraigas (estaba a punto de atacarla)

Saber: (se prepara para lanzar su técnica) distraída o no aún puedo ganarte (alza su espada) EXCALIBUR (un rayo de luz va directo a lancer)

Lancer: (ve la luz y no puede hacer nada) nooooo de nuevo (se convierte en polvo de estrellas)

Saber: (ve que lancer desaparece,cuando siente que con pandora no esta bien) amor (quería caminar,pero estaba cansada,y al dar un paso se cae) amor no te rindas

Pandora: (siente que todo es oscuridad,tenía los ojos cerrados,y los recuerdos vuelven a su mente,y cuando se da cuenta,de que cambio,y como conoció a saber siente que algo cambia en ella) no volveré a la oscuridad nuevamente,esta vez no (enciende su cosmo y la lanza aparece y atraviesa a eric con ella)

Eric: (ve que la lanza le atravesó) pensé que iba a funcionar

Pandora: estuve mucho tiempo,en la oscuridad,demasiado,para volver,ahora mi vida,es una luz,y quiero que siga así,no volveré a la oscuridad nuevamente

Eric: (acaricia el rostro de pandora) ahora se que eres una persona,diferente,sabes,me alegro volver a verte,aunque sea por un rato,adiós pandora,y no dejes,que la oscuirdad,vuelva a tu vida,nuevamente (se desvanece)

Pandora: (ve que el mejor amigo de su padre se va) adiós (se da la vuelta y ve que el santo grial,aparece) asi que este es el santo grial y encima,apareció donde están las ruinas de lo que es mi antiguo hogar

Saber: (logra ponerse de pie,y camina hasta donde esta pandora) quiso aparecer,donde vivías anteriormente

Pandora: así es (se lo queda mirando) bueno supongo que esto es el final de todo

Saber: de que hablas

Pandora: de que cuando pidas tu deseo,te irás y no volveré a verte

Saber: quien dice que me iré

Pandora: pues no es lo que quieres

Saber: (se acerca) amor,la primera vez no tenía un motivo para quedarme ahora lo tengo

Pandora: (la mira) en serio

Saber: si,y ese motivo eres tu,pandora te amo

Pandora: pero,que pasara con el santo grial

Saber: recuerdas,lo que te dije,de que los master pueden pedir el deseo también

Pandora: claro que me acuerdo

Saber: entonces hazlo

Pandora: (sorprendida) yo

Saber: claro pídele que me quede,así seguiremos juntas

Pandora: de acuerdo (se acerca al santo grial,aunque se le dificulta un poco,por los escombros pero lo logra) santo grial te pido que cumplas mi deseo,que saber y yo sigamos juntas como hasta y siendo felices (en eso el santo grial,empieza a brillar y se tiene que cubrir los ojos) por poco y me quedo ciega

Saber: yo también pero lo lograste

Pandora: creo que es hora de volver al santuario

Saber: así es vamos

Pandora: (ve por ultima vez los escombros de lo que era su hogar) asi que esta será la ultima vez que lo vea

Saber: ahora es solo ruinas

Pandora: si,pero igual fue mi hogar

Saber: lo se,pero tienes otro hogar

Pandora: lo se,es hora de irnos

Saber: (toma su mano) pues estoy lista

Pandota: yo igual (también toma su mano,y enciende su cosmo y desaparecen,de lo que era el castillo heinstein,ahora volvían a su nuevo hogar,y pandora estaba feliz,porque el santo grial cumplió su deseo de seguir junto a saber)


	10. Chapter 10

Tres meses después

Ha pasado tres meses,desde que pandora y saber,regresaron,después de haber obtenido el santo grial y que pandora pidiera su deseo,regresaron al santuario pero para pandora también fue cansado,ya que llegaron en la noche y ni bien se acostaron en la cama,las dos terminaron dormidas,auqneu también fue doloroso para ella,porque mientras dormía,la parte del sello que se borro,se volvió a regenerar,ahora estaba tranquila,mientras conversaba con saori

Saori: así que ahora ya sabes como se llaman tus padres

Pandora: si,al principio no lo sabía pero ahora lo se

Saber: se te dificulto recordar los nombres de tus padres amor

Pandora: es que tengo como una especie de laguna mental,hay cosas que no recuerdo

Saber: (mira a saori) eso es normal

Saori: si saber

Saber: y porque

Saori: los dioses gemelos,le borraron sus recuerdos,recupero algunos,pero el resto,es difícil que los recuerde

Saber: y como recordaste el nombre de tus padres

Pandora: porque el me lo dijo

Saori: y como se llamaban

Pandora: mi papa francis mi mama helena

Saber: ahora si los recuerdas

Pandora: si

Saori: pues es una suerte,por lo demás,tal vez con el tiempo

Pandora: lo se diosa atena

Saori: ahora las dos aprovechen su tiempo

Saber: pues eso lo hemos estado haciendo

Pandora: eso es cierto,y como van los aprendices

Saori: pues los que llegaron siguen en palestra

Saber: parece que el crear palestra funciono

Saori: claro que si

Pandora: pues se ve que cada vez llegan mas aprendices

Saori: así es

Saber: nos alegranos y mejor nos retiramos

Saori: esta bien

Pandora: hasta luego diosa atena

Saori: hasta luego chicas

Saber: hasta luego diosa atena (se van)

Seiya: (entra) de que hablabas con pandora y saber

Saori: de que el tipo con el que se toparon y era conocido de ella,le dijo como se llamaban sus padres

Seiya: acaso ella no los recordaba

Saori: tiene una especie de laguna mental,hay cosas que no recuerda

Seiya: crees que los dioses gemelos le hicieron algo

Saori: de seguro le borraron sus recuerdos

Seiya: y no le puedes ayudar

Saori: es difícil,tal vez con el tiempo,recuerde las cosas

Seiya: bueno,pero ahora ella es feliz

Saori: lo se

Seiya: y eso es lo mas importante

Saori: pues tienes razón (siguen conversando)

Saber: (entran a la casa de aries,ya que kiki después de haberse convertido en el caballero de aries,le dijo a pandora y saber que seguirían siendo su casa,así que entran al cuarto donde duermen las dos) se nos hizo tarde

Pandora: pues el conversar con la diosa atena se nos fue el tiempo

Saber: te ayudo en algo

Pandora: pues en parte si

Saber: te hizo entender,porque no puedes recordar mas cosas

Pandora: si,los dioses gemelos alteraron mi memoria

Saber: por lo menos pudiste recordar,los nombres de tus padres

Pandora: si,pero después de mucho tiempo

Saber: pero valió la pena esperar

Pandora: lo se amor (se empieza a cambiar de ropa)

Saber: (le detiene) espera amor

Pandora: que pasa amor

Saber: estamos solas no es cierto

Pandora: si,kiki esta en jamior,dijo que se quedaría unos días allá

Saber: pues podemos aprovechar,que estamos solas (le mira de una manera picara)

Pandora: (observa su mirada) creo que ya a que te refieres

Saber: entonces aprovechamos (le empieza a besar)

Pandora: claro que si amor (también le besa,y las dos terminan en una noche romántica y llena de pasión)

Quince días después

Ha pasado quince días desde que pandora y saber,terminaron la noche veían la puesta del sol,en el acantilado

Saber: por lo menos aquí podemos estar un rato tranquilas

Pandora: claro que si

Saber: desde que regresamos amor

Pandora: eso es cierto

Saber: y como dijo la diosa atena,mejor no te presiones no poder recordar las cosas

Pandora: no lo hago,amor,se que tal vez con el tiempo recuerde algo,pero ahora no me presiono

Saber: me alegra amor

Pandora: si amor (sigue mirando lo que el sol se oculta) amor tengo que decirte algo

Saber: que es amor

Pandora: pues llegaste de una forma inesperada,no me imagine que me convertiría en master,pero paso,y me tuviste paciencia,ya que empezar de cero para mi no fue fácil,de todas maneras me llegaste a tener paciencia,y me ayudaste,hiciste algo que los otros no tenían ni idea de que hacer,pero lo lograste,siempre te voy agradecer,el que hayas llegado y ahora soy feliz

Saber: sentí tu llamado amor,y cuando te vi la primera vez,note que tenías miedoy estabas asustada,por eso salíamos todo el tiempo,fuera del santuario,porque sabñia que eso era necesario,además quería enseñarte,que no te iban a lastimar,fue difícil pero lo conseguiste,fuiste al principio mi master y ahora eres mi novio,y te amo,y siempre te voy amar,además como vez,me quede aquí,por ti

Pandora: lo se,y gracias,por no haberte ido,y también siempre te voy amar (le besa y saber le corresponde el beso y cuando terminan,siguen viendo lo que el sol se oculta,al menos pandora estaba tranquila,porque su vida cambio de una manera diferente y aunque tuvo que empezar de cero,no fue fácil al principio pero con la llegada de saber,todo cambio para ella,y ahora feliz,con esos pensamientos seguía junto a saber,viendo lo que el sol se ocultaba)  
FIN


End file.
